One Piece Wiki talk:Guidebook/Image Guidelines
Missed anything Its not greatly detailed, so if anyone feels the need to alter it, you can do so, so long as we have an agreement at the end of the day. One-Winged Hawk 14:02, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Image Wars Anyone got any ideas on guidelines for image wars... Talking about the many changes of images for some of the pages recently. Esp. the strawHats, who images (Nami's in particular) are always changing. One-Winged Hawk 11:17, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :The images in the infoboxes should show at least the two following things: :#A clear view of the character's face :#A full body image of the character if there is available :Changing the images is best applicable if the new image is better quality or gives a clearer view of the character. The constant changing of Straw Hat images and others however appears to derive from the differences in costume and pose mostly. This seems abit hectic so to prevent an edit war, here's my views. :#A character's face and features must be clearly seen in an image :#An image of a full body pose is preferable unless the image uploaded is less in quality than the older face only image it's replacing :#The character's full body pose in the image must not distort the character's features regardless of quality. An example of a distorting image would be Crocodile striking with his back and coat covering his body. :#The clothes the character in the image have to be at least the ones that they are most commonly seen in. A good example would be Luffy's red vest and blue pants. :#For characters that constantly change clothes like Nami and Robin, just a good image of them is acceptable. However, the image should at least show their features. :That's all I can think as of now.Mugiwara Franky 12:44, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ::Pretty good guidelines. I have no cribs with them. The image problem is getting a little carried away. I need to look at past images we have had too, to see if they can go in image galleries. I added this page orginally to try to resolve image conflicts, however its hidden page in regards to solving the problem. I think, when we revert images in future, we're going to have to point to this page to try and resolve the problems. One-Winged Hawk 13:21, 18 February 2009 (UTC) update This is looking much better now I updated and included a much more clearer advice section. One-Winged Hawk 18:54, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :Trying my best here to cope with the events of yesturday, trying to make it CLEAR what can and can't be used. Okay, anyone got anything else to use? I'm going to do a "Quality Image" section as well so thats already sorted. I can write things as we come across them though. One-Winged Hawk 06:15, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::Okay all in all, including last night, I've spent a total of approx 3 hours or so rewriting this page. Its about ready, although the last section I'm adding today I have run out of time for so I'll add it later. This should be fine now. One-Winged Hawk 07:54, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Panoramic image Are panoramic images acceptable or not? Combine 2 or more frames to create a ‘’revealing’’ picture. For example I upload a few days ago this image media: Zoro After Taking Luffy's Pain.png ( 3 frames combined ) instead of that one . I know this is not exactly the definition of panoramic. Is this acceptable or is against the ‘’ Screenshots of a single frame from the anime’’ rule?--Tipota 13:55, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Its the same image, panoramic or not. Its allowed. I must admit, I never thought this would crop up. :-O One-Winged Hawk 16:17, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Possible Guideline? As One Piece is marketed at teenagers some images may appear of nude characters, note however that there to date have been no true pornagraphic images in the series itself. Since the manga target audience also prevents Oda from publishing such images of his characters within the pages of Shonen Jump Magazine, no adult images exist within the manga pages. Therefore images like hentai and porn exist only in terms of fanart which is covered by our "no fanart" rule regardless. Furthermore, uploading such images, and notably going so far to insist they remain on the page (i.e. by reverting them) could be considered a form of Vandalism and covered by our Vandalism Rules. In the case of constant reverting an image however, it may even be considered an instant ban after one warning as this could be regarded as an extreme break of our rules and guidelines. For now there is to date no true age limit on images as any image that appears related to One Piece offically within the manga or anime is considered suitable for uploading. However, this rule does not cover anything more then images and text related matters fall under a different guideline. This guideline also does give any editor the right to upload every mature image that should appear in the future. Something we really hadn't considered and I've just thought on... Is this suitable for adding to our page or should it be left out? One-Winged Hawk 07:47, September 19, 2009 (UTC) It isn't needed really. Oda will never draw nudity since it isn't allowed. So any image uploaded from the manga or anime would be suitable for any age group. Drunk Samurai 08:14, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :Nudity and sexually suggestive images are allowed in Jump unless mangaka and editors leave nipples and crotches covered or censored for the weekly release. ToLOVE-Ru is the most recent example for that. Oda just simply won't show such a nude character to his audience. Nami and Hancock obviously were nude several times, even in an offensive way - but there weren't any uncensored images in the tankoubon releases. So anything that shows off uncensored images are photoshopped nude filter images or fanarts. :I'm positive about that you may state that in One-Winged Hawk's way because we all know how narrow-minded fans can be. Trolls and vandals won't read that rule anyway but I still think it's better to point that out. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 09:21, September 19, 2009 (UTC) I was talking about full on nudity. Like seinen would have. So it makes this pointless to have since this is a shounen. How was Nami or Hanock nude in an offensive way? Drunk Samurai 17:10, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :The show that hit me was "Ultimate Muscle", a manga that orginally started out for kids. It had a logn break I believe, the mangaka then returned but moved it to a more mature format since his audience was older. We cannot avoid the fact there has been slow increase over the years in more mature issues. At the begining, there was nothing close to Nami striping. So I thought, "Well we could have this in place since we don't know what the future will hold". Don't forget the movie also with the big boobed Nami and Robin here. One-Winged Hawk 18:28, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Yes but none of it is even bad. It isn't needed at all. Even if Oda put nudity in One Piece it wouldn't be needed. Since it would be censored anyway. Also Oda had nothing to do with that movie. Drunk Samurai 18:49, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :Regarding the movie, the fact that movie exists also brought me to question if we should or shouldn't have this, regardless of the fact Oda made it or not. Its part of the One Piece series whether we want it to be or not. One-Winged Hawk 18:55, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Yes but there was no nudity or anything bad in it so it would be pointless to use that as a guideline. Drunk Samurai 19:38, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :Again, its for future sake. But if theres a dispute here, I'll hold out until it happens in adding it. :-) One-Winged Hawk 14:11, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Animations Got another update to the guidelines possibly in regards to animations. We let them on our pages, however I note with more then 2 per page we're getting lag. So I want to add either: *The number of animations should never out number the number of still images on the page Or *A limit of 3 images may be posted per page that are animated. Something along one of those two, what are everyone's opinions, its kinda time to adress this issue. In the case of Blackbeard's page at one point someone tried to add a whhole bunch of them. That seriously effected the page. Ace's Mera mera no mi also had this same problem. Its in our rules that only a single event may be displayed, however nothing more. One-Winged Hawk 14:11, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :Animated Images are helpful however their size in some cases can cost some lag time. It's no different than text and still images. :However, the use of animated images should not be abused. The thing with Blackbeard and Ace's Devil Fruits was that their pages were so overloaded with animated images that their occupying text suffered. The number of animated images used should just be enough to fit the page. :As for animated vs. still, animated is good in some places as they can help inform. An animated pic of a technique would be a good example as techniques like Soru are hard to show in still images. In other situations however, they maybe a bit unnecessary. An example would be animated scene of Kuma talking to Moria. The idea behind the scene can be easily shown with a shot of Kuma and Moria together. The extra animation would probably carry load unless something worth showing is shown.Mugiwara Franky 14:30, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Silly long images Either find an animation of these images or gallery-fy them, theres another on Durval's page of before and after. I'm actaully finding their annoying to work with, I just had to split Wapol's headless image so I could add an image to the trivia section, as it over hung 3 sections of the page. This is getting a little crazy and I think that perhaps I may have to add another section to the guidelines on this. Anime episode pages with their 4 split images are about the only ones that are easy to wor with, this is not. One-Winged Hawk 11:47, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Also, they break the "one frame" rule of non-animated scenes so either we drop that guideline or these go. One-Winged Hawk 11:49, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::For some images, it would have to depend on how well they potray an idea. For example, single image that shows the comparison between a manga and an anime scene kinda works just as well as two separate images. For some others, I guess it might be too much unless animated.Mugiwara Franky 12:36, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :::When its two frames under each other its not so bad, but as the example here shows, right now theres one heck of a massage white space after the text has finished. If you've got to add another image here, in this section theres going to be a problem. Thats whats happened already on wapol's page and has potential to happen with any page thats got this multi-frame image going on. :::The real question is how to solve this problem? Shrinking the image doesn't achieve anything as THEN you have to click on it to see details. So long as you have an art program on your computer (and most do) you can solve this problem, even with paint so its not like theres no excuse in not avoiding it. I likened this as a "cheat" to avoid the layering problems they would solve if they were seperate, but in this case we've got Gallery codes to fix it... So why is it here still? :-/ One-Winged Hawk 12:46, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::For some images that are long like the wapol headless comparison, switching the alignment of the image can sometimes help. A simple first pic on the right then next pic on the left or vice versa. For other images, sufficient text can sometimes fill the void created by whitespaces.Mugiwara Franky 12:55, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::True, but again you get a long line there. Initally we had the Straw Hats image (from the Straw Hats Vs. CP9 picture) centre aligned for that reason. It was too long to be left or right aligned. Again, just because you change the direction it goes, doesn't mean the problem was solved, it just depends on the finished result. One-Winged Hawk 18:11, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::For long horizontal images, centering them is sometimes indeed the better choice as they do offset the page. For long vertical ones, the left and right alignment works for them if handled well.Mugiwara Franky 23:16, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Rereading our guidelines, I think we've covered the problems in other ways anyway, I don't fancy addressing EVERY single issue that comes up. The problem is just ones we have though in future I think we should keep this kind of thing in mind when someone uploads images. For now, part of me is thinking, we have 3,000 pages and a lot of work to find them. So lets just address each image as we find them. If this becomes a problem in the future once again, then the guidelines will need to address it specifically. For now, yeah... We'll end up going in circles, at least it got the problem out in the open, so now we can keep an eye on it in the future. One-Winged Hawk 00:26, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Just a question. When you say a long whitespace beneath the images, do you mean that when there is a long image aligned beside the text, the text stays completely beside the image in one continuous single column and doesn't go under it at a certain point? Cause from my settings, the text stays beside an image and then goes under it like normal. Just asking cause it maybe different settings or something like that. Certain personal settings can make users view or edit the wikia differently from one another such as using Rich Text or not.Mugiwara Franky 08:03, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Well its not there now since we've added a lot of text besides the image. I'll have to go back on the history page to get it hold on. One-Winged Hawk 10:38, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Here we go. Depending on the rest of the page, these long images may play programs this way. If yo things to make room for newer images and text sections as per usual, thats the size of the gap that is left with. Thats a large white space, it makes any page empty looking if you ask me. When the image is small and you do that code, its not such a big thing, but with those large images... :-/ One-Winged Hawk 10:42, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Ah, I see what you mean as you got the first one below. For like that you could've done the second below I guess. You do however have a point. Without ample text or anything else, it creates a big whitespace when using in order to insert another pic.Mugiwara Franky 11:28, December 8, 2009 (UTC) File:Center.PNG|big whitespace File:Alignleft.PNG|no whitespace ::Glad thats cleared up at least, lol. I guess I've just been unlucky with it then. Stll you don't know when things like this are going to happen until one of us encounters it. One-Winged Hawk 11:31, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Overzealousness in following Image Guidelines Yeah, I kinda was informed by Sables about a particular problem he had with others regarding images and guidelines. Now I'm not exactly clear on the exact details of the problem, however I'm just gonna say my opinion in relation to following the guidelines too strictly. While following the guidelines helps maintain the wikia and such, following it too strictly may not necessarily be a good idea in some cases. This is especially true if following them to the very letter either hinders progress, disrupts the community, or anything else similar to the two mentioned. At the very least, some leeway may need to be required if things are just getting too out of hand.Mugiwara Franky Upload Video How do you upload a video not from a video hosting site? Does anyone know?Supesnipe 02:15, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Anime vs. Game section We should remove the section on Anime vs. Game profile images after the renders forum, right? There's no reason to use game images for the profiles of anyone other than game-only characters now, right? 18:52, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Bump, this is still unresloved. 16:41, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, obviously. You can delete it. PNG vs JPG I don't see the pixelation of jpg thumbs... where that information comes from? Check this, courtesy of Sewil: http://puu.sh/1w7mx Although, it may depend on your browser's way of interpolating jpg's/png's? Well in firefox I can barely see... and I'm not so sure that there is too. Anyway nothing against it, although you should also consider that png is more heavier to load, so it always come to quality vs speed. It's barely that big of a difference in speed Levi. Highest possible quality is always preferred over a few seconds of loading time. 22:50, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Well if you live in the US I bet it is... but believe me, if you have a slow connection you will see the difference, but it's fine for me, I also prefer quality. Only thing, we should write down to avoid up-scaling images (because even the quality will be afflicted). :Well what's bloating up PNGs is the compression artifacts from the lossy-compressed sources. Fuji streams in 1080i using MPEG-2, raw providers like Zero-Raws recompress the video to 720p with H.264. If one had access to Toei's masters or some BDs it would make sense to use PNG. But TV rips? No. :It's smarter to use 90-95% JPEGs instead for colored images. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 04:08, December 2, 2012 (UTC) I understand that it bloats up images sometimes Defchris, but ANYTHING is better than a pixelated mess. 02:17, December 25, 2012 (UTC) :Sometimes...?! More like always because of the lossy source. Every PNG image from the anime is ten times larger than the JPEG alternative. Some images from the anime are even taken from pretty bad compressed raws or even soft fansubs who's been recompressed more than three times so the file becomes as handy as 200-300 MB. So they are pixelated already. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 08:51, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Ehh. It's barely as pixelated as the jpg files go though. I mostly use the dvds for my images anyways (except for recent episodes), so the pngs are fine there. It's just not viable though to use jpg (due to the worse pixelation) in place of a little extra file size. 09:42, December 25, 2012 (UTC) :Files being ten times larger due to lossy-lossless conversion ain't "a little". And DVD compression isn't lossless, either. It's the MPEG-2 codec being used there which isn't doing anything good to anime and cartoon images especially on red colors. :And of course, one could influence the result of saving the image as JPEG by adjusting compression and subsampling. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 10:40, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ..Right. So you expect new picture uploaders to "adjust compression and subsampling" so that jpgs look better. 01:15, December 27, 2012 (UTC) I've been dealing with images for years now, and even then I would have no idea how to do what you're suggesting Defchris. We're a community site, with the majority of users being quite young and inexperienced. Png is just the best option right now, the quality in thumbnails is substantially better in most cases and the increased file size doesn't affect load times that greatly. Rather then trying to convince most people to go through the compression and subsampling settings when saving their images, most people will probably feel a lot better with just the "Click -> png." process. 01:43, December 27, 2012 (UTC) PNGs are better looking and better in general no matter what. SeaTerror (talk) 08:20, December 27, 2012 (UTC) I would agree to use jpgs where the pixelation is not visible, or the quality is acceptable, for example in the manga images it's not as visible as in the colored anime images. But if the pixelation is visible, which it often is, it should be replaced with a png. Though try to keep the image sizes to the original video source resolution (unless cropped) to reduce network lag when loading an article. Yep. 640x480 or 1280x720. 08:43, December 27, 2012 (UTC) I still hardly notice the pixelation issue, are you sure is not your browser's fault? But you cannot just ignore some super heavy images like some colour spreads which are like 7MB. That's a bit too much. If still you want the PNG, is there a way to compress it without lowering the resolution? :Sure there is... One would just have to raise compression rate in the settings. But as I've learned, it might be too complicated to do that once and save the settings to the application... -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 13:28, January 6, 2013 (UTC) While browsing I found these tools to do that, I don't know how they works or which one is better, but we should try them (or other). If you have suggestions, please post them here. Just tried the GUi version of PNGOUT and it reduced a 2.2MB image to 1.4. Not bad. Image protection I am not sure if it is mentioned somewhere but I do not see anything about protecting an image here, especially when things get a little out of hands i.e revert wars. I don't have much experience on this wiki, so I might be missing something. My apologies, if it's not the right place to bring it up. :Take this image as an example. It has 70 revisions, which is ridiculous to be honest. Even in the last 2 days, it has been changed for like 12 times. My point is, the image in question should be protected and only the staff members should be able to upload the respective file till the situation calms down. As for the users, repetitive offenders should be blocked for a certain period. [[User:Adyniz|'Adyniz']] — [[User talk:Adyniz|'Wanna talk?']] 05:09, November 13, 2013 (UTC) We do protect images. If you want a specific image or page locked, just ask an to do so. 05:56, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :I will, thanks for letting me know. :Also, if you don't mind me suggesting, I think something like "The staff members have the liberty to protect an image and block the repetitive offenders, if the users in question fail to follow the respective policy." should be added here and "If a protected image is in need of replacement, please ask a staff member on their talk page." should be added here. [[User:Adyniz|'Adyniz']] — [[User talk:Adyniz|'Wanna talk?']] 06:43, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Go ahead and add it then ;) 12:26, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :Oh? I was under the impression that only admins are allowed to edit the policy pages. Anyway, they've been added. :) [[User:Adyniz|'Adyniz']] — [[User talk:Adyniz|'Wanna talk?']] 13:22, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :Was the original author of the page an admin...? ;-) :The point of the guidelines was merely to have a an agreed upon set of guidelines to at as a standard that the community could fall back onto to resolve disputes and get a diretion from. It can be updated whenever needed, so long as everyone agrees with it. Only agreed upon poll results, on going discussions or anything like that would hinder anyone editing I suppose. I think the only thing thats ever really been discussed to death and had dismissal was videos, whic I've always argued on wikias is an unneeded resource except in a few cases, such as official uploads. :-/ :one other thing this is meant to do is control the flow of images onto the wikia... Its not uncommon for people to use wikias like their an image host or try to upload stuff for personnel use only... Or alternatively, try and decorate a wikia with hundreds of images causing overload... Which unlike the other two things, is a simple case of someone meaning well but not knowing better. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 14:40, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Not bad enough http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/File:Keimi_JPG_Comparison.jpg I know it sounds weird, but the use of this image of this page and all... Perhaps this needs to be worst quality? On my monitor screen compared to the PNG version, its not demonstrating much at all about how jpgs loose quality. :-? One-Winged Hawk (talk) 18:24, May 10, 2018 (UTC)